Mission 20
Mission 20 is a story mission. Available at level 38 after completing the quest Sherup's Past!. Contains ghosts level 38 and 39. Mission 20 Intruder in the Night An unknown girl has appeared in Sherup's dream. He can't ignore her sad cries for help... This mission is to investigate the identity of the young girl in Sherup's dream. Perfect Clear Requirements *Points: Higher than 23000 points *Time: Within 35 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward *Obtain title Deliverance of the Lost Souls Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 74021. (first time only) *Extracting Soma Truth *Reckless Sword Rock *Shadow's Pain *Truth's Charity (Wicked) Guide #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept The Flesh Leads the Mind!1/11. #Kill 30 ghosts in area. #Turn in The Flesh Leads the Mind!1/11. #Accept Bell Sounds in Dreams2/11. #Move north and press D to zone into Stone Cave 35. #Kill 10 ghosts in area. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Bell Sounds in Dreams2/11. #Talk to Mr. Moya by walking up to him. #Accept A Meeting with a Familiar Phantom3/11. #Get 20 dream filled eyes from Thalia. #Turn in A Meeting with a Familiar Phantom3/11. #Accept Truth revealed4/11. #Move east and press D to zone into Stone Cave 41. #Turn in Truth revealed4/11. #Accept Suspicious Silence5/11. #Move to target location and hold D. #Turn in Suspicious Silence5/11. #Accept Where Did the Case Get Solved?6/11. #Move south and press D to zone into Stone Cave 35. #Turn in Where Did the Case Get Solved?6/11. #Accept Getting Rid of the Obstacle7/11. #Move north-east and press D to zone into Stone Cave Temple 2nd Floor. #Kill 35 Violent Eyesin. #Turn in Getting Rid of the Obstacle7/11. #Accept Wagon Wheel of Rebirth8/11. #Move north-east and press D to zone into Stone Cave Temple 3rd Floor. #Kill Offended Bulloon. (Kill Rebirth Wagon Wheel first) #Accept Wagon Wheel of Rebirth8/11. #Accept The Case is Almost Solved!9/11. #Get 30 winds from Wicked Dokusrai. #Move north and press D to zone into Himalaya. #Turn in The Case is Almost Solved!9/11. #Accept A Child's Father10/11. #Kill 36 ghosts in area. #Turn in A Child's Father10/11. #Accept Solution's Last Move11/11. #Move west and press D to zone into Cave. #Kill Logia. Maps Stone Cave Temple Front Ghosts: *Violent Eyesin ×14 *Violent Shaggia ×11 NPCs: Tweener *The Flesh Leads the Mind!1/11 - Kill 30 ghosts in area. *Bell Sounds in Dreams2/11 - Kill 10 ghosts in Stone Cave 35. Stone Cave 35 Ghosts: *Pained Semy ×13 *Pained Thalia ×22 NPCs: Mr. Moya *A Meeting with a Familiar Phantom3/11 - Get 20 dream filled eyes from Thalia. *Truth revealed4/11 - Go to Stone Cave 41. *Getting Rid of the Obstacle7/11 - Kill 35 Violent Eyesin in Stone Cave Temple 2nd Floor. Stone Cave 41 Ghosts: *Pained Semy ×12 *Pained Thalia ×20 NPCs: Dekki *Suspicious Silence5/11 - Listen to the bell sounds. *Where Did the Case Get Solved?6/11 - Go to Mr. Moya. Stone Cave Temple 2nd Floor Ghosts: *Violent Eyesin ×23 *Violent Shaggia ×11 NPCs: Tweener *Wagon Wheel of Rebirth8/11 - Kill Offended Bulloon in Stone Cave Temple 3rd Floor. Stone Cave Temple 3rd Floor Party map. Ghosts: *Offended Bulloon ×1 *Rebirth Wagon Wheel ×1 *Wicked Dokusrai ×16 Mountain Castle Entrance Ghosts: *Wicked Dokusrai ×18 *Wicked Ninnin ×16 NPCs: Mr. Moya *The Case is Almost Solved!9/11. - Get 30 winds from Wicked Dokusrai. Himalaya Ghosts: *Shadow Saber ×13 *Shadow Vapor ×13 NPCs: Sherup *A Child's Father10/11 - Kill 36 ghosts in area. *Solution's Last Move11/11 - Kill Logia in Cave. Cave Ghosts: *Logia ×1 *Shadow Saber ×5 *Shadow Vapor ×4 See Also #Sherup's Past! #Missions #''List of mission 20 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Pema Missions